Say Yes (Dustin Breeding from B5 Love Story)
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Dustin Michael Breeding is a ladies man. He could get any girl he wanted and he knows that. When he meets a fan in a club one night, he thinks he can pull her but can he ? Is he up for the challenge and will his 'hit it and quit it' ways ever change ? Read and find out ! This story is completely from my imagination. I do not own anything. I hope you all enjoy xx
1. (Intro)

**Dustin Michael Breeding is a ladies man. **

**He could get any girl he wanted and he knows that. **

**When he meets a fan in a club one night, he thinks he can pull her but can he ? **

**Is he up for the challenge and will his 'hit it and quit it' ways ever change ? **

**Read and find out ! This story is completely from my imagination. I do not own anything. I hope you all enjoy xx**

**Comment if you plan on reading ! **


	2. Chapter 1 : Nothin 'Bout Me

**_Dayla Janeene Smith._**

That's her name.

A young, intelligent, black woman doing great things.

Shocking right ?

**WRONG.**

If it was one thing Dayla hated most it's stereotyping. She spent her whole life hearing that she was never going to amount to anything. Her mother said it, and her father said it. That was one of the reasons she moved as far away as possible.

She was done listening to the negativity. Now that she's grown, she was going to be somebody. She was probably the youngest Nurse Practitioner in the city.

But tonight ... Well tonight she didn't have to work. It was a friday night and she just got done moving in a three bedroom, two bath apartment with her bestfriend Ysenia Rangel. Ysenia was the same age and from the same hometown as Dayla. They grew up together and decided to stick together forever. Ysenia was also a successful young lady, she just recieved her degree in law .

Ysenia convinced Dayla to make some good use of her day off. She was taking her to one of the hottest, most exclusive clubs in ATL.

_Onyx. Home of the big booty hoes._

Full, jet black curls, with one side of her hair shaved.

_Not many could pull it off, but she actually made it work._

A long sleeved, sheer mint colored shirt with a white tank underneath it. Followed by a black snug, above the knee-length skirt. Not without her mint colored heels and white hoop earrings.

_This girl had style._

As soon as the girls waited in line for an hour and paid their way to get in , they entered the building and were blown away.

The half naked strippers, open bar, loud music, and some fine ass dudes.

"THIS IS GREAT" Ysenia yelled over the music, giving her bestfriend a thumbs up.

After a few minutes of looking over the place, the girls were headed to the bar.

"Hey bartender." Ysenia said.

"Two shots of whiskey." She told him.

"One." Dayla insisted.

"Club soda for me please." She added.

She tried wine once and absolutely hated it, so she knew she would'nt drink the hardcore drinks. Ysenia would always attempt to get her to try it. Not peer pressure, more of 'you'll love it' type of thing.

Once the girls downed their drinks they finally came up with enough courage to get on the dance floor. Ysenia was puerto rican, so she had a lot of fire in her. Light skinned, big brown hair, slim and petite. She put you in mind of a younger version of Jennifer Lopez .

Her dance skills were on point, but her mocha colored bestfriend kept up with her to the beat of the music.

Dayla had natural hair, that had grown to eighteen inches long over the period of three years. She was brown skinned, with big pouty lips. Barefoot she stood around 5'5. She had honey colored eyes, she could only thank her grandmother for those. She had lost weight since she moved to Atlanta from a small city in Illinois when she turned eighteen. Now she was at a comfortable size 16. Her wide hips and thick thighs were no comparison to her ass. A lot of women would kill for her physique but unlike other girls her age she didnt use her body to her advantage. _But she knew ... She was thick._

She was a virgin for God's sake, waiting for the right one you know? She'd been in realationships, not recently but she's had some in her day. Dayla hadn't really thought about settling down or anything like that as of right now. She was more focused on her career and having fun while she was still young.

Even though she was constantly being hit on by everything with a pulse, especially every one to walk in the building. She got kind of tired of it so she walked back to the bar.

"Water please ?" She said to the bartender.

With Ysenia still dancing on the dance floor with random people , Dayla scrolled through her twitter feed on her IPhone.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself sitting here alone?" A older black man approached her.

He had to be in his early forty's not to mention he had a wedding ring on his finger which disgusted the barely legal young woman.

"Excuse me." She said , not even recieving her water.

"Oh come on sweetheart, let me buy you a drink?" The man questioned, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Let me go." She yanked her arm from his grip.

"Is this guy bothering you?" A confident voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see a familar face.

It took her a few seconds but then in finally clicked.

_It was Dustin Michael Breeding. The oldest brother from B5._

"I didnt mean to cause any trouble." The older man said putting his hands up in defense.

"I bet you didnt." Dustin said, staring down the offensive guy standing in front of him.

"Just offering her a drink." He said.

"You can have her, she aint putting out no way." He added rudley, walking away.

_Dustin kept his eye on the man until he was no longer in sight._

Then he turned back to where Dayla was standing.

_She wasnt there anymore._

Where the hell did she go ? He thought to himself.

_He was going to find her, he had to._

_..._

**How do you guys like it so far ? For future reference's I make the chapters of all my stories short (usually shorter than this) to make the story stretch to be more suspensful later. I dont want to give you everything in just one chapter ! Just so you guys know xx Any tips or feedback ? **


	3. Chapter 2 : Dance For You

Dustin's eyes scanned through the crowd searching for this **mystery** girl. Him, being the ambitious man that he is was determined to find her before the end of the night.

_Wait why the hell was he looking for her, again ? He just met this girl._

Matter of fact, he didnt even meet her.

She definitely caught his eye though. This girl wasn't what he was used to. Not because of her race, hair or her body but everything about her was unique.

He slid in between people, looking over heads searching for the ebony goddess._ Wait what ?_

**There she was.**

_He finally spotted her. _

She was dancing with some girl. Dustin being the risk taker that he is, made his way towards her.

The girls were twerking on each other playfully to Juicy J's "Bounce it" when Dayla felt someone's body heat against her back.

"A thank you would be nice." A deep voice said in her ear.

"For what?" She questioned, turning around making eye contact with the young man.

"Saving your ass." He grinned, eyeing her behind.

"Which is looking pretty nice, especially in this outfit." He added.

"What makes you better than that guy who was hitting on me? She questioned.

"Im just giving you a compliment, no harm no foul." He smiled.

"And why do you feel like I owe you something, I could've handled that myself." She told him.

"Yeah ... right." He smiled.

She turned around, and his jaw dropped.

_Was this girl serious ?_

Dustin Michael Breeding just saved her life. That man could've slipped her drugs or anything.

"Well your welcome." He added.

"Uh huh." She continuing to dance with Ysenia.

"Yall give it up for my boy, he's in the house tonight ." The DJ said into the mic.

"Make some noise for Dustin Breeding !" He yelled as he turned on Dustin's song 'Liu Kang'.

The crowd went wild.

_Especially the females._

Dayla didn't react at all . She was a huge fan of b5. She's loved them since she was a teenager... but she'd be damned if she was going to let his cocky ass know that.

"You know, I pretty much always get what I want." He said, inching towards her.

"Who I want." He added, licking his lips.

She put her hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him towards her.

"Well I'm not that easy." She whispered in his ear.

No girl has ever told him no. Ever. He wasn't mad or disappointed. More like..._ intrigued._

...

**A/N : Ooooh ! How yall feeling about Dayla ? And what about Dustin ? What do you think is going to happen next ?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Magnetic

"Wait up !" Dustin yelled over the crowd, going after her.

He saw the girl and her friend leaving.

What ?

It's not even midnight.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?" He asked, finally catching up to them.

Dayla and Ysenia both turned around, coming face to face with Dustin

_Yet again._

"The party life gets a little boring after a while." She said, getting irritated.

Ysenia could tell when Dayla was getting agitated. She knew if she didnt say anything now, she'd regret it later.

"Chika , give the boy a chance. He's been chasing you all night, at least give him benefit of the doubt." The puerto rican girl insisted.

"Yeah, what your friend said." Dustin told her.

"You dont even know my name." Dayla pointed out.

"I could figure it out over dinner." He grinned.

"I dont think so." She rejected.

"Ouch." He said, playfully putting his hand over his heart.

"You know where to hurt a guy dont you?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Let me at least get your number?" He asked, over the music.

She stood still, taking a few seconds to think.

_He thinks just because he's cute and famous that he can get any girl on the planet at the drop of a dime ? Oh hell no, if he wanted Dayla she was going to make him work for it._

"Give me one good reason and you can have it." She told him.

"I can do that." He smirked.

"You have sixty seconds." The girl challanged.

"Well ... you're attractive. Im attrac-" She cut him off by rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Im kidding." He grabbed her hand.

He had a soft grip on her hand and didnt let go, forcing her to face him.

"I'm actually not a bad guy once you get to know me, and I know there's more to you this this tough girl act." He started.

"So give me a opportunity to wow you, if you dont like me after that then I wont ever bother you again." He added.

She listened to what he had to say.

"All I need is one chance." He said, still having a hold of her hand.

"My name is Dustin Breeding by the way." He added.

She gave up, smiling at him for the first time tonight.

"There it is, there's that beautiful smile I knew you'd have." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dayla Smith." She said, shaking his hand.

...

**A/N: How are you guys liking the story so far? COMMENT ! Updates will be on thursdays xx**


	5. Chapter 4 : All I Do

Two nights after the night in the club, Dustin and the boys were cooped up in a hotel suite. They were taking a break from being on the road for seven hours straight.

"Just call her already." Patrick said, noticing his older brother pacing back and forth.

"Im not trying to be .. you know." Dustin started.

"Thirsty." Kelly joked, scrolling through his phone.

"What's so great about this girl anyway?" Bryan asked in between bites of his twizzlers.

"You've been talking about her non stop. There's nothing wrong with that. Im just saying, none of us have ever seen you worked up like this over a girl you just met." He added.

"I dont know man. She just, she's different you know. She's not easy, she act like she didnt even know who I was. Something about her , it's hard to explain. I know I want her though." Dustin said.

"Tell her how you feel." Carnell grinned.

"Yeah, you never know man. She could be into you, playing hard to get or something." Patrick added.

"And yall say I fall in love fast ? This guy fell in love and didnt even know the girls name." Kelly laughed.

"Shut the hell up. I'm not in love, I'm ... intrested." Dustin said.

"Whatever dude, you're whipped." Kelly smiled.

"This dont make no damn sense, it's been days. What's the girls number ? I'll call her." Patrick said.

"Do you think she's sleep right now, it is like past midnight." Carnell said.

"It wont hurt to try, give me your phone." Patrick said.

"I'll call her, dang." Dustin reached into his pocket and pulled out the device keeping him from hearing Dayla's voice.

_Why was he acting like this? He's 27 years old now, this cant be a crush. Couldn't be._

Yet, he's feeling butterflies and shit.

As he dialed the number the boys spread themselves all over the floor, trying to listen to Dustin and the mystery girl's conversation.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Dayla, how you doing?" Dustin asked.

"Pretty name." Bryan mumbled.

"Im good, you?" She said politely.

"Good actually, just got to this hotel." Dustin said.

"How was Texas?" She asked.

"How do you know about that?" He asked her.

"You followed me on twitter and you just tweeted it." She laughed.

"She sounds sexy as hell." Kelly mumbled.

They continued to talk for a couple more minutes before Dayla yawned.

"Am I boring you?" Dustin laughed.

"No, I've been off work for a few hours. Didnt get much sleep last night." She said.

"Because I wasn't there?" Dustin joked.

"Oh yeah, that was the problem." She let out a small giggle.

"We should be back in Atlanta within the next 24 ." He told her.

"Be safe." She said.

"Yeah, you do the same." He replied.

"Hey, Dustin I gotta go. It was nice he-" She started.

"Uh Dayla before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime when I get back?" He asked.

"I'd love too." She said, he could hear it in her voice and could tell that she was smiling.

"Alright I'll let you go." He said.

"Good night Dustin." She told him.

"Night ." He told her.

He hung up the phone and expected his brothers to began mocking him once he turned around.

It was actually the opposite.

"Good job man." Bryan patted him on the back.

...

**A/N : So Dayla finally said she'd go out with him ! How you guys feeling about that ?**


	6. Chapter 5 : So Pretty

_A week had passed by, and they had been having a few conversations here and there._

"Good morning beautiful" Dustin texted.

Dayla smiled at the text as she ate her breakfast. She had the day off and decided to relax with Ysenia and have a at home spa day.

"Morning handsome" She replied.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asked.

"I'll probably spend the day here with Ysenia." She said.

"What about tonight?" He questioned.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" She said.

"Well I did promise you dinner, and tonight I'm not doing anything. So I was wondering if I could take you out, you know do something fancy for you." He said.

"What time should I be ready?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up at 8, wear something nice." He replied.

"I'll see you then." She said.

"Girl, put that phone down." Ysenia came up behind her.

"If I listened to you and put the phone down I wouldn't have a date tonight." Dayla grinned.

"Shut up. Dustin finally asked you out?" She questioned.

"What do you mean finally, I met him like a few weeks ago." She laughed.

"Well forget the spa day at home we need to get you a real spa day and a new outfit. You haven't been on a date since we moved in together three years ago." Ysenia said.

"Oh my God, you're right. What if my game is like way off and I embarass the hell out of myself?" She asked.

"You're gonna do fine, but let's go. Eight o'clock is gonna roll around pretty damn fast." Ysenia said, grabbing Dayla's keys.

"Vamanos chika !" She added.

The girls headed to lennox mall and searched everywhere for the perfect outfit. Meanwhile the boys went downtown to find Dustin a new vest, nice shoes and pants.

The boys all went to get haircuts while the girls were getting their nails painted.

Ysenia picked out Dayla a stapless, vintage looking, red cocktail dress. It hugged her body in all the right places and she finished it with black heels and straightened her hair.

"You look beautiful mama." Ysenia smiled, looking her bestfriend up and down.

"If you dont get laid I'll sex you up myself." Ysenia joked, soon beinginterrupted by a knock on their apartment door .

The girls stopped laughing almost immediately. Dayla ran to the bathroom and forced Ysenia to open the door.

"Hi, Dustin. Come on in." Ysenia said politely.

"Nice to see you again." She added as he walked past her.

"You too Ysenia, is Dayla here?" Dustin asked.

He was looking quite spiffy himself. He had a fresh hair cut, nice out fit and black diamonds in his ears.

"Yeah, I'll get her. One second." She excused herself.

She began to look for the girl and stumbled across her in the bathroom. She was sitting on top of the toliet seat, playing with her fingers.

"I didn't think I'd be this n-nervous." Dayla stammered.

"Dayla." Ysenia got on her knees and made Dayla make eye contact with her.

"Mama you look hot, and ya man looks hot." She gave her a soft smile.

"You still got game girl, you'll be fine." She added.

"I hope you're right." Dayla said standing up and fixing her dress.

"You worry too much." She grinned, smacking her bestfriend's ass.

...

**A/N : OMG How do you guys think the date is going to go ? Tell me what you think of the story so far. I dont know if you guys have caught on to this, but updates will be on Thursdays ! Thanks everyone whose reading ! You guys keep me inspired xx**


End file.
